Faça de mim a sua guitarra
by kami nee chan
Summary: A música está está entranhada em nossos corpos em todo e qualquer momento das nossas vidas. Summay horrível, sorry. Lemon Uru x Aoi
1. Vem dançar comigo

Fic relâmpago que surgiu em plena sexta feira às 6:45 da manhã depois de ler o review da T-Mayumi no capítulo final de 'Irresistível Atração'. Viu garota essa vc não precisa mirabular coisas não, ela foi escrita de presente pra vc ^.~

Eu devia estar prestando atenção na aula de mamografia, mas Aoi e Uruha são muito mais interessantes neh kkk

Aoi e Uruha não me pertencem e muito menos suas imagens (belas imagens), eu sou apenas mais uma fan desse casal cujo relacionamento amoroso provavelmente só existe em nossas cabeças. As personagens dessa história são pessoas de verdade, mas as situações são fictícias e é claro que nada disso me trará retorno financeiro, mas eu espero sinceramente deixar uma menina feliz kkk

HOMOEROTISMO_ Uruha x Aoi (sim coloquei o Aoizito de uke dnvo, não me batam, batam na T Mayumi essa fic é pra ela e ela disse na outra que tinha gostado dele de passivo 8P) as cenas de lemon são meio fortes então.... bom depois não diga que eu não avisei.

OBS: No meio da história eu faço referencia à música Cassis, então tentei colocar ela on aki pra vcs ouvirem enquanto leem, mas se não der certo eu tenho certeza de que é uma música que todos os fans tem pra ouvir junto ou ao menos sabem bem a melodia, em último caso... apelem ao Youtube neh ^^

OBS 2: Essa fic era pra ser uma OneShot, mas ficou mto mto grande... então vou dividir ela em dois capítulos OK

FAÇA DE MIM A SUA GUITARRA_1. VEM DANÇAR COMIGO

Boa Leitura!!!

Sob meus olhos fechados essa já tão conhecida sensação de derrota diante todo esse sentimento tão ambíguo e tão fortemente marcado em mim. Sob minhas mãos espalmadas sobre o mármore o frio sobe tomando conta de todo o excesso de calor em meu corpo. Percorrendo por minha mente cansada toda essa confusão de sentimentos opostos correndo a 200 km por hora de adrenalina, que eu sei, é o medo e surpresa que fazem correr por meu sangue agora. Meus cabelos longos repicados estavam mais curtos é verdade, mas ainda assim longos caindo pelas laterais de minha face, pois minha cabeça estava pendida, caída e perdida exatamente da forma como me sentia.

Será que somos assim tão rivais? Será que precisávamos ser? Logo aquele loiro que eu admiro tanto, era fácil disfarçar no estúdio enquanto estávamos trabalhando e justificando a aproximação por motivos profissionais. Mas porque aquela criatura gostosa tinha que vir aqui na minha casa me procurar? Entenda por casa essas paredes do meu apartamento, o concreto que protege e abriga dos olhos insanos da sociedade, eram as paredes de cimento que permitiam que ali eu pudesse ser exatamente quem era, podia ser aquele homem desolado diante daquela bancada perdendo meu tempo somente por temer profundamente o que realmente era ou o que poderia ser se passasse muito tempo sozinho com aquele loiro coxudo.

-- Yuu-kun está tudo bem com você? Desculpe invadir seu quarto, mas é que você me deixou na sala e não voltou mais. – Ahh aquela voz baixa naquele timbre único e tom naturalmente de ser superior.

-- Está tudo bem Kouyou-kun eu só estava....

-- ... Fugindo de mim? Você me vê tão com seu rival assim? – ele me cortou e.. droga, sua expressão parecia inconformada o que fez com que me virasse para direção dele.

-- Não. Não garoto, eu não vejo você como meu rival assim como também não sei de onde você tira essas ideias – dessa vez tive que encarar aquele ser absolutamente perfeito.

O fato de desejar tanto alguém tão fora do meu alcance me irrita e me irrita muito mesmo. Além do mais, era sexta- feira e por amor de algum anjo solidário –valeu hide-sama- nós estávamos de folga, tudo o que eu queria era um bom dia de sono com longas ininterruptas horas naqueles momentos de profunda intimidade entre eu, o colchão e o cobertor.

E então contrastando com toda a minha irritação e sem aviso nenhum a campainha toca e do outro lado da porta estava essa coisa loira gigante que mexe com meus sentidos, hormônios, neurônios e estruturas. Oh pai do céu Takashima Kouyou é um ser com cara de anjo, mas é tentação chegando às minhas fraquezas através de pernas bem definidas ressentindo a essência de luxuria e embalado pelo dom da atração; sim ele atrai tudo ao seu redor, encanta tudo ao seu redor. E eu, é claro, um ser atraído... apenas mais um.

Gostoso à parte, nada muda o fato de sermos duas pessoas de personalidade extremamente fortes e opostas. Na maioria das vezes em que conversávamos eu tinha muita vontade de fazê-lo calar a boca a força e acertou quem imaginou um método deliciosamente tentador de fazer isso.

-- Mesmo Uruha, o que é que você veio fazer aqui? – eu ainda não tinha falado com ele, apenas o deixei entrar e sumi, motivo: puts, Uruha sem avisos na minha porta vestido de forma bem definida como 'pra matar' e eu louco pra ser morto. Acerta também quem percebe que ter ele assim tão perto e tão longe também era uma coisa que me irritava, ainda mais sabendo que estávamos na minha casa e eu não via motivos para me conter e atacar aquele corpo com toda mistura de raiva e paixão que estava sentindo.. hum... era bom ele me dar uma resposta que fosse no mínimo aceitável.

-- Eu queria tocar como você Aoi – disse assim como quem não quer nada e eu acho que meu coração parou por uns dois segundos então voltou a bater com força total, mas total mesmo, tanto que eu quase levei a mão ao peito pra ter certeza que ele não explodiria. Mas apesar da forma envergonhada com a qual ele falou, assim desviando o olhar pra esconder aquele leve rubor em sua face denunciando o quanto ele estava sendo sincero eu ainda pude olhar para ele com um ar completamente descrente de suas palavras. É... talvez o meu ego desejasse ouvir ele falando aquilo de novo.

-- Eu queria tocar como você Aoi-kun, mas eu não consigo. – eu já disse que meu coração estava pulando? Mas que se dane, eu sou o cara controlado da banda lembra, e meu ego é sádico o suficiente para levar aquela situação com toda tranquilidade que internamente eu não sentia.

-- Nós dois sabemos que você é...

-- ... Não estou falando de acordes e técnicas Shiroyama – ele me cortou, mas parecia tão nervoso quanto quando falou sobre tocar como eu. – É você no palco, é você e a guitarra (e você, sua guitarra e sua bunda /apanha ahh e quem esquece do abdome) – ele falava e tentava buscar uma explicação melhor para suas palavras enquanto fazia gestos com ambas as mãos no ar – Você tem uma coisa diferente que fica muito bom e eu não consigo.

-- Uruha você invadiu meu dia de sono porque se acha duro pra dançar no palco? – a verdade seja dita, ele é mesmo meio duro, mas ainda assim duramente gostoso (fato) não me aguentei e ri... o que eu tinha haver com o fato de dançar melhor que ele?

-- Hei não ria – ele disse agora irritado, vindo na minha direção a passos rápidos. Detalhe, a medida que seu corpo balançava as mechas lisas dançavam por seu rosto me fazendo perder um pouco os sentidos e ele se acha duro. – Yuu é sério, nós temos que estar em sintonia no palco – ele disse unindo os dedos, não eu não estava prestando atenção em suas mãos, mas é que ele as ergueu até em frente ao seus olhos como que olhando para aquilo nós dois pudéssemos de fato, nos unir. Por que não?

Eu ri debochado mais uma vez, pra onde tinha ido meu mau humor? Não sei, realmente não sei onde Uruha o escondeu. Dei alguns passos para pegar o meu celular que estava em cima do criado mudo e percebi ele me seguir de perto. Cutuquei o aparelhinho sob o olhar atento dele, eu sabia muito bem o que procurar enquanto minha mente mirabulava uma centena de coisas.

-- O que você está fazendo? Hei, pelo menos você está me ouvindo? – ele perguntou tocando meu ombro, algumas músicas de nossa própria banda me vinham na cabeça cuja melodia responderia muito bem agora essa pergunta besta... ahh eu podia muito bem jogar ele na parede com toda sede apenas ouvindo algumas daquelas melodias que nós tínhamos criado, muitas delas juntos.

-- Sim Kouyou, você veio aqui por causa da dança não foi... então vamos dançar – eu já estava na pasta de músicas onde é claro, só tinha as nossas dei play sem saber que som ouviria, merda de tecnologia nunca soube lidar 100% com esse aparelinho, dois segundos depois o som de "Cassis" invadiu meu quarto. Merda, eu queria uma música mais.... física, mas a sempre bela cassis deve servir.

-- Hum, mas Yuu os nossos instrumentos estão na gravadora... – ele disse meio paratinado com a música também, será que ele acha que fui eu quem escolhi? Ainda assim sorri malicioso, mas acho que ele não percebeu virei em sua direção e cerquei sua cintura por trás colando suas costas ao meu peito.

-- Nós não precisamos das guitarras necessariamente... – disse em seu ouvido e minha mão em sua cintura seguiu para tomar uma mão dele, ação que também era tomada pela outra na simulação de estarmos segurando uma guitarra imaginária que estava diante dele e era tocada por mim com as pontas dos dedos dele sobre os meus se erguendo e movendo ao meu comando.

-- Yuu... – ele me chamou e pude ver seus braços que estavam colados aos meus se arrepiarem por completo, certamente da mesma maneira que todo seu corpo deveria estar. Eu disse que dentro da minha casa eu não me controlaria e a verdade seja dita hum, não é apenas Takashima que sabe ser atraente e envolvente por aqui, sim eu vou seduzi-lo.

-- É só sentir a música hum – continuei fingindo que tocava enquanto forçava o corpo colado de Uruha diante de mim a seguir os mesmos movimentos de meu corpo, tão gostosa essa sensação, era como se fossemos uma coisa só. E sejamos francos, eu sempre soube me mover muito bem.

A vozinha de Ruki fez-se ouvida, a música começava calma demais para movimentos mais intensos, mas inda assim no movíamos numa dança lenta e envolvente. Não senti resistências por parte do loiro quanto ao ato, talvez ele estivesse aturdido demais para reagir, mas quem liga, eu nunca tivera a chance de ficar assim tão perto dele. Não, a nossa aproximação proposital nos Lives não conta OK. Quanto tempo se passava? Não sei só me dei de conta quando ouvi a mudança na melodia.

_Ashita anata no kimochi ga hanarete mo_

_Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru _

_Ashita anata ni boku ga mienakute mo_

_Kitto kawarazu aishiteiru_

_I will walk together, the future not promised yeah _

_yeah It keeps walking together, to the future in which you are..._

A voz poderosa e emocionada de Ruki continuava a invadir meu quarto levando a música ao seu clímax, elevando também os nossos movimentos e nenhum de nós ousava romper aquelas palavras tão bem ditas pelo baixinho tão imaginário quanto o instrumento que tocávamos. Dançávamos juntos pelo quarto, Kou não era nada duro pra dançar. Sorriamos enquanto nos movíamos, eu estava fazendo exatamente a mesma coreografia típica da música. Pouquíssimo tempo depois ele já havia se deixado levar completamente por aquilo a cabeleira loira estava espremida pela cabeça que ele jogara em meu ombro e podia ver seus olhos fechados e eu ali, sentindo seu cheiro deixando aquela melodia romântica fazer com que me perdesse diante daquele sentimento que tinha pelo loiro.

O solo tocado por Uruha ia chegar e não me contive, deixando-me levar pelo clima criado entre nós dois. Puxei-o pela cintura mais uma vez e num movimento ágil o fiz parar com os pés sobre os meus. Devia ser cômica a visão, eu tão mirradinho literalmente carregando aquele loiro enorme, mas quem liga né aqui estamos sob a proteção do mundo e aquilo ali era muito gostoso, era uma sensação única e inexplicável.

-- Yuu assim eu vou machucar você... – ele disse ao se perceber sobre o dorso dos meus pés.

-- Não, não vai... É o seu solo – disse mudando a posição dos nossos dedos e agora era ele quem tocava aquela guitarra imaginária movendo meus dedos sobre os seus e eu continuava a fazer com que nós dois nos movêssemos em perfeita sincronia agora movimentando com certa dificuldade nossas pernas quase que numa valsa.

-- Aoi isso é incrível – ele sorriu ahh ele sorriu e todo o aposento se iluminou ao seu redor. Uruha estava tão entregue quanto eu.

-- Não. Você é incrível, isso é só sentimento. Você está sentindo Uru? – automaticamente o som das nossas vozes eram quase sussurros, não precisaria mais que isso devido à proximidade e também muito mais que isso romperia aquela magia que a voz de Takanori emanava pelo aposento.

-- Sim.. eu acho que estou sentindo Yuu – ele disse automaticamente, seu solo tinha acabado, mas ele continuava tocando, guiando nossos dedos.

Há tempos o corpo de Uruha sobre o meu não tinha mais peso, o corpo dele preso ao meu parecia aprender rapidamente o movimentos que faríamos e ele quase se movia por conta própria. Eu diria até que ele apenas não se movia por conta própria para não perdermos aquela sincronia e descolar nossos corpos.

Os braços direitos puxavam o braço da guitarra invisível para trás levando o ombro a um movimento oposto realçado pelo jogo do quadril lançado languidamente para frente e então voltando com o apoio da perna oposta, movendo apenas os ombros várias vezes em movimentos repetitivos. Tudo ao ritmo da música.

Eu quase me esquecia do que fazíamos, muitas vezes minhas mãos pareciam esquecer o que simulavam e pediam para percorrer o corpo que tão colado ao meu divida comigo todo seu calor, e me pergunto se sou apenas eu que estou me sentindo mais quente. Aquele cheiro tão forte e gostoso da mistura de aromas entre seu perfume e xampu, eu quase podia ouvir minha cama nos chamando.

-- Seu solo Yuu – ele disse alheio a tudo o que eu sentia e ele mesmo inverteu mais uma vez a posição de nosso dedos.

As mãos direitas unidas foram erguidas enquanto as esquerdas regrediram atingindo a lateral da coxa do loiro, como se eu estivesse erguendo aquele instrumento imaginário. (solinho do Yuu no PV) Nossas mãos subiam e desciam enquanto os dedos formavam notas que se fechavam na minha própria mão. A mão posta na lateral da coxa dele puxou o pela perna enquanto meu quadril o guiava para frente e nossos corpos cediam minimante numa descida languida e sensual. Toda a dança em si até ali tinha um ar completamente sensual, essa era a minha especialidade.

Com o final do solo uma triste lembrança, Cassis também estava chegando ao seu fim. Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse e podia sentir no corpo por mim levado que ele desfrutava de uma sensação semelhante. Pouco a pouco a voz de Ruki ia sumindo, melodia ia baixando e a tristeza retomando ao meu ser quase levando embora aquela magia que estava espalhada no ar. Quase num ato de desespero deixei que a música acabasse de vez, Uruha parecia alheio a esse fato, e usei as duas mãos para alcançar sua cintura, abraçando-o com força sentindo-me seguro ao sentir toda extensão dos meus braços o cercando.

-- E então? – perguntei para o tirar do transe em que ele parecia estar. A fala era sempre mansa já que dita ao pé de seu ouvido.

-- Hum? – Só então ele parecia ter se dado de conta que a música havia terminado e eu vou ter que me repetir, céus, ele é lindo. Ainda de olhos fechados e a cabeça jogada contra meu ombro.

-- Viu como é fácil... se deixar levar – eu sabia que a frase tinha um duplo sentido, mas ele acabou vendo pelo sentido profissional da coisa. Ainda assim me surpreendi com sua resposta.

-- Talvez fosse mais fácil se com você por perto eu conseguisse não esquecer completamente da guitarra – ele pareceu não medir o que dizia, pois levou as mãos aos lábios ao mesmo tempo e percebendo ao fim que já era tarde demais para reprimi-las abriu finalmente os olhos para me encarar assustado.

Eu sorri. Tristeza, irritação, abandono ou fosse la o que eu pudesse sentir de ruim simplesmente sumiu da minha consciência. A malícia tomou conta do arco formado em minha face e o encarei tranquilo na tentativa de desfazer aquela carinha adorável que ele me apresentava, tão assusta.. talvez até quem sabe surpresa.

-- Hum Uru por que não faz de mim sua guitarra, a melodia pode ser muito gostosa – O tom era claramente interrogativo e passou à puramente malicioso para a segunda parte da frase. Já mencionei o dom da arte do duplo sentido?

Instintivamente passei a língua entre meus lábios enquanto o encarava do melhor jeito que podia naquela posição. Alguém por acaso achou que eu não tinha um plano quando escolhi puxar meu colega pra dançar? E meu sorriso se alargou ao ver a forma como ele me olhava e se alargou de uma forma completamente maliciosa.

-- Como é que é Shiroyama? – Ele se descolou do meu corpo e virou no meu abraço sem fazer questão de desprender do contato que meus braços estavam adorando ter com a sua cintura.

-- É bem o que você entendeu ou o que... será que a dureza nesse corpo é tanta que você teme não dar conta? – Ahh eu adoro essas frases de duplo sentido, e disse essa apertando bem seu corpo ao meu pra ter certeza que ele iria entender direitinho. Sabe porque eu uso tanto essas frases de duplo sentido, isso o irrita. Sabe por que eu estou o intimidando desse jeito, Uruha não sabe dizer não a um desafio.. imagina dizer não àquela provocação, eu posso apostar o quanto a cabeça dele está fervendo agora só analisando esse riso maníaco que ele está me lançando.

E a visão dele rindo assim debochado foi a a última coisa que vi naquele momento já que meus olhos se fecharam instintivamente ao sentir ele desfazer aquele abraço com brutalidade enquanto me jogava contra aquela bancada de mármore. Tudo tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de pensar e então já ouvia sua voz em meu ouvido.

-- Ta achando o que moreno, que só porque é tentadoramente gostoso pode ficar me provocando? Kuku sabe Yuu, é a minha vez de levar você pra dançar e quer saber, você vai rebolar muito sem ligar pra minha dureza! – olha o duplo sentido ae de novo, adoro.

Senti a arcada dentária se fechando em meu pescoço com força, fazendo-me gemer e contrair em resposta à dor e ao prazer que me atingiam juntos. Sorri. Isso mesmo, meu sadismo não tem cura. Eu sabia desde que tivera a ideia da música que estava trazendo Uruha para um jogo do qual eu nunca sairia vencedor, afinal, ele nunca perde.

As mãos grandes se fecharam uma em cada lado de minha bunda apertando a carne com força, gemi ao perceber a facilidade que ele tinha para me erguer e me colocar sentado sobre o mármore gelado e o puxei de forma brusca através das minhas pernas que já cercavam sua cintura. Tomei sua face entre minhas mãos, mesmo inebriado meu olhar indicava sem erros a forma sedenta com a qual admirava seus lábios bicudos. Eu quero morde-los, chupa-los, quero sentir a pressão da estrutura macia sobre meus lábios carnudos e o calor então compartilhado por ambos, mas quero acima de tudo que seja ele a atacar meus lábios tão sedento de mim quanto eu estou dele.

E nem foi preciso esperar, logo senti minhas costas se chocando contra parede com força e brutalidade e mesmo sendo mais alto do que eu, Uruha teve que se inclinar para me alcançar depois de ter me jogado assim e então ainda com ele entre as minhas pernas e razoavelmente confortável sobre a bancada minha cabeça foi prensada contra a parede enquanto minha boca foi impetuosamente violentada. E o beijo tão apresado e necessitado foi, é claro, respondido à altura.

Minhas mãos buscavam incansavelmente por apoio, em vão, conseguindo apenas puxar e repuxar sua camisa de forma desordenada enquanto sentia minha vida se esvair em seus braços e o ar que preenchia meus pulmões correndo às pressas para fora dos mesmos, tão contrario ao calor que apenas consumia mais o meu corpo. Ergui mais minhas pernas, meus pés pendiam tocando com a ponta de leve em sua bunda, as pernas imponentes demarcando os limites de sua cintura até chegarem nos joelhos que apertavam sem dó seu corpo na altura das costelas e seguindo pelas coxas tão abertas que expunham completamente minha situação, excitado, ao loiro que causava tais sensações em meu corpo.

Sem desfazer o contato luxurioso com seus lábios, minhas mãos se fecharam em seus ombros e indo contra as forças da Física elevei meu bumbum para me roçar a ele em uma nova dança, muito mais íntima e sensual. Me roçando a ele de maneira sinuosa repetidas vezes e ohhh ele está tão excitado quanto eu. O friccionar de nossas ereções uma contra a outra me fez vibrar de maneira gostosa, principalmente quando suas mãos foram me dar suporte e seu corpo também passou a se mover, roçando-se contra mim insinuando o ato que me fazia desejar acima de tudo a expulsão daquelas roupas todas que me impediam de senti-lo melhor.

O gemido veio forte por minha garganta e foi impossível continuar correspondendo ao seu beijo. Ergui minha cabeça e deixei meus gemidos preencherem o quarto junto com os sons característicos de nossos corpos.

Sua boca seguiu adiante, voltando a dar atenção ao meu pescoço e as mãos que apoiavam meus movimentos entraram sob o tecido de minha camiseta. As mãos ágeis do guitarrista mais novo subiam por meu dorso em movimentos intensos. Minha respiração era pesada e eu ofegava, mas nada foi capaz de impedir minhas mãos de seguirem os mesmos atos dele.

Minhas unhas cravaram em sua pele e se arrastaram com força fazendo-o liberar um grunhido alto. Aproveitei-me de sua distração e cravei meus dentes na cartilagem de sua orelha e não resistiria a aproximação com aquela estrutura tão estimulável.

-- Está gostando de dançar comigo Uru-baby? Ugh... Ahhh – Falei e logo senti uma de suas mãos subir por minha nuca, os dedos enroscaram sorrateiros por meus cabelos para então puxá-los com força, expondo todo meu pescoço que fora provocantemente lambido desde a incisura até o queixo.

-- Dançar? Eu ouvi você me pedindo para ser usado como uma guitarra. Meu instrumento de prazer. – disse sínico, ou sádico, não há tanta diferença assim.

-- Então me usa, me usa porque eu to que não me aguento mais de vontade.

-- Mas que apressado... eu vou usar Yuu, vou usar até abusar.

Continua o/

Não me batam \o/

Eu juro que termino ela rapidinho, tah ^.~

Bom eu disse jah que escrevi essa fic de manhã no meio da aula de mamografia..

E além do mais algumas pessoas jah sabem que o meu Word f#$%, então fic escrita em pad ¬¬

Ignorem a falta de nexo na mente perturbada pelo horário e a sobra de erros de português que deve ter por falta daquela ferramenta mara do word que corrige tudo sozinho kkkk

Reviews me deixam feliz, sabiam

bjkinhas


	2. Um showsinho particular

Eis o final o/

Mayumi fofa, faça bom proveito

Espero que tenha gostado do presente ^.~

Gente Aoi e Uruha não são meus.. mas também não são de vocês .ha. /apanha

Enfim, os garotos são famosos e suas imagens pertencem à PS fic feita de fan pra fan sem nenhum interesse comercial ou afins. Pessoinhas de verdade em situações fictícias que aconteceram apenas dentro da cabecinha desse ser demente que está escrevendo, um relacionamento amoroso entre Shiroyama Yuu e Takashima Kouyou não existe (pelo menos não assumidamente /apanha). Divirtam-se!!

HOMOEROTISMO_ nada além de cenas de sexo (explicito) Uruha x Aoi EXPLÍCITO MESMO.

Ahh eu vou avisar isso pq já recebi reclamações: Se você não gosta de ler coisas longas, detalhadas e demoradas com o mesmo casal, desiste.. não le ou serão 10 pg de tortura pra vc.... já eu sou a favor da tortura e das súplicas então.... avisei só pra avisar..

OBS: Como no outro capítulo, tem uma música de fundo. Dessa vez escolhi 'Bathroom' não pela letra, mas pela introdução mesmo

FAÇA DE MIM A SUA GUITARRA_2. UM SHOWSINHO PARTICULAR

Boa leitura!

-- Então me usa, me usa porque eu to que não me agüento mais de vontade.

-- Mas que apresado... eu vou usar Yuu, vou usar até abusar – ele se afastou um pouco e levou as mãos até a barra da minha camiseta para ergue-la. Ato esse que eu atendo prontamente erguendo os braços.

Então jogou minha blusa longe e suas mãos desprenderam minhas pernas de seu corpo. Uruha se afastou e sentou na beirada da cama, acho que só um pedaço de seu bumbum tocava o colchão, as pernas afastadas davam ao corpo sustentação, longas do jeito que são seus pés tocam o chão completamente apesar da cama alta. Vi ele se jogar pra trás até parar em um ponto no meio do caminho com auxílio dos cotovelos que estavam apoiados no colchão deixando seu tronco angulado. Como eu guardo tantos detalhes de uma hora dessas? Simples, está é a lei da atração do Uruha. Eu estava completamente vidrado em todo e qualquer movimento daquele corpo de beleza andrógena, tão angelical quanto tentadoramente maquiavélica. Ótimo, eu já não estou mais fazendo sentido.

-- Desce daí – ele mandou, não era um simples pedido, a ordem estava intrínseca no tom de voz usada. Eu estava tão perdido o admirando que nem atinei a descer da bancada ao ve-lo se afastar. Obedeci. – Aqui. – disse apontando para o espaço entre suas pernas, porém com certa distância da cama e consequentemente... dele. Já falei do poder que aquela coisa tem de atrair tudo ao seu redor? Eu fui sem questionar e parei quando e onde ele mandou. – Tira essa calça pra mim moreno. E vê se me da um show.

Eu ri do pedido, parece que a música está mesmo impregnada em nós e tece até mesmo nossos mais ímpetos... agitados... repentinos desejos. Esse parecia ser o tema da nossa súbita loucura, foi a música que o trouxe até aqui, que nos seduziu e que nos guia. Cada provocação com seu ritmo e melodia como base. Ele quer um show? Eu já disse que essa É a minha especialidade.

Procurei mais uma vez o celular pelo quarto, mas eu já não estou vendo quase mais nada; a sedução do homem alheio me ofusca. Percebo enfim que não o encontro, pois este está nas mãos de Uruha.

-- Vamos usar a introdução dessa aqui – ele disse com aquele riso sacana na face perfeita, a voz autoritária, há tempos que eu tinha perdido o controle de qualquer situação ante o loiro. Tanto tempo que precede a estadia dele nesta casa.

Ele afinal também parece saber lidar melhor do que eu com meu próprio celular, pois havia escolhido a música e logo o começo impossível de não reconhecido de "Bathroom" chega aos meus ouvidos.

Duas gotas parecem cair naquele cenário imaginário e enquanto isso uma mão eu faço deslizar por abdome e tórax que ele já tinha deixado a mostra. A introdução da música logo vem e o movimento do meu quadril no mesmo ritmo das batidas criadas para insinuar coisas na cabeça que quem a escuta, não com aqueles rebolados de tirar o fôlego, mas movendo meu corpo de maneira sinuosa e sensual para os lados.

A mão subia sorrateira deslizando pelo corpo para alcançar meus próprios cabelos e bagunça-los. No rosto fica clara a expressão de quanto é prazeroso me exibir ali para ele, eu sei que ele me deseja e isso me faz sorrir malicioso mesmo sem ter consciência ou intenção de tal ato.

Quando alcançou seu destino mão se prendeu aos fios de minha nuca, ao contrário, as pontas dos meus dedos tocavam de leve o pescoço enquanto o braço estava curvado com o cotovelo apontando na direção dele. O movimento em meu quadril mudou e agora sim eu rebolava muito lentamente.

A outra mão passou a trabalhar buscando um ponto sensível em seu caminho, encontrando um dos meus mamilos, a mão na cabeça cedeu caindo por meu pescoço e se agarrando ao meu próprio ombro enquanto um gemido escapou por minha boca. Pendendo ainda mais, as duas mãos se uniram para deslizar por meu abdome em movimento.

Passei a encará-lo, ele parecia enfeitiçado e completamente alheio a qualquer coisa além dos meus movimentos. Nunca pensei que atingia de tal forma aquela criatura tão amada por mim, tão odiada por mim.

Minhas mãos encontraram os limites da calça, mas não deram atenção a mesma e continuaram descendo até encontrarem e tocarem o volume do membro desperto. Gemi alto ante aquela auto carícia, nem eu sabia que estava tão excitado assim.

O ritmo da introdução mudou e meus movimentos o acompanharam subindo a mão por aquele volume novamente lambi meus lábios sem deixar de encará-lo. Só então sem abandonar o ritmo eu me prestei a abrir botão e zíper da calça. Insinuante como só. Uma mão em cada parte do tecido que agora recém aberto parecia sobrar em meu corpo.

Eu fingia que ia tirar a calça para me livrar daquele importuno, mas jamais resistiria a uma pequena torturinha emocional e por isso, não o fazia. Viro-me de costas para ele, a dança mais caprichada nesse momento crítico assume um nível ainda mais sensual. Continuava fingindo, mas nunca tirava minha calça.

Ohh pelos deuses, está difícil demais ficar apenas nessa brincadeirinha onde apenas ele se diverte em total deleite à situação. Hum Uru-baby, nós vamos brincar.

-- Uru.... eu não consigo tirar essa calça – disse quase manhoso, mas não se assuste isso é apenas mais um golpe de misericórdia. – Veja. Tem algo aqui que não está permitindo a passagem e eu nem sei o que é – todo cínico volto-me para ele indicando aquele volume em meu baixo ventre e vi ele se erguer até ficar completamente sentado na cama. Ahh sétima bela arte desse mundo onde vivo, mesmo que não nas grandes telas, atuar também era preciso na música que vivemos e o sorriso que ele tenta disfaçar em seus lábios me indica que ele vai entrar no meu teatrinho.

-- Realmente isso me parece sério. Venha aqui, deixe-me ver se consigo tirá-la pra você. – e acredite, ele era tão cínico quanto. É um dom do loiro que me faz quere-lo ainda mais, não importa o que lhe é imposto, ele sempre é capaz de superar. – Onde é mesmo o seu problema? – ele continuou, tomando de mim as extremidades do tecido aberto, as guitarras que agora adentravam a música tocavam alto pelos pequenos auto falantes do telefone.

-- Aqui – minha mão rumou espalmada para o membro teso ainda coberto. Alisei-me vendo satisfeito ele morder o próprio lábio inferior em resposta ao ato.

-- Ainda não entendi – puxou com certa força minha calça descendo esta até metade das minhas coxas expondo a boxer negra. – Me mostra de novo – E eu gemi baixinho só pelo pedido, sim este era o grau do meu desespero sexual.

-- Aqui Uru-baby, aqui – disse me esfregando de novo, simulando movimentos por cima da peça íntima tal como se me tocasse para ele. De fato eu estava me tocando para ele e meus gemidos baixos se misturaram à voz de Ruki que embalava nosso momento de loucura com palavras que... ahhh quem liga pro que o Ruki canta com Uruha em sua frente vidrado, esbanjando tesão por sua pessoa? A canção fora momentaneamente esquecida.

-- Hum esse seu problema... – disse me guiando mais para perto, subiu as mãos por minhas nádegas até os dedos invadirem os limites da boxer e a desceu minimamente, apenas o suficiente para expor o meu 'problema' – Ahh Yuu vendo assim mais claramente, eu acho que sei qual é o seu problema – ele tomou meu membro ereto em suas mãos, estimulando-o lentamente e eu o aconselharia a não fazer isso caso não estivesse gostando tanto.

-- Ahh você sabe – disse num tom de falso alívio, eu tava gostando daquele teatrinho depravado – Então você pode me ajudar – minha mão fechou sobre a dele, dando um pouco mais de intensidade à caricia que me era oferecida. Todo exibido, só para ele. Insinuei meu quadril forçando o membro entre nossas mãos de tal forma que quase toquei sua face com o mesmo... o que também não seria má ideia (gnt, cenas SM ascenderam na minha cabeça... mas vou ignora-las, não queremos ver a linda face do Uru ser surrada pelo er... esquece kk)

-- É eu sei bem o que fazer com você, mas tem um problema. A quantidade de roupas que eu estou usando vai atrapalhar muito – ahh o cinismo é doce, o sadismo é toxicamente viciante e Uruha o ser mais lindamente cínico e eu um ser altamente sádico.

-- Olha uma troca de favores – disse pegando nas duas extremidades de sua camisa, ato que só foi possível por ele ter o primeiro botão fora de sua casa. – Você fica um tesão nessa camisa. – as duas mãos puxaram o tecido com força arrebentando os demais botões. – Eu vou resolver o seu problema e você resolve o meu.

Sorri docemente e o empurrei com força fazendo-o cair de costas sobre o colchão macio que ondulou sob o impacto. Me curvei sobre Uruha ainda entre suas pernas, a calça na metade das minhas coxas atrapalhavam um pouco, Mas não fiz questão de remove-la. Rocei todo meu corpo ao dele, meu estado apenas dava mais ênfase ao animal enfurecido que eu estava nutrindo ali dando vazão ao desespero primitivo que me fazia morder e chupar o corpo recém descoberto de Uruha.

Meus lábios tentaram puxar a pele alva enquanto a língua tentava se enrolar no pequeno pedacinho de pele sugado, meus chupões o estavam fazendo arfar. Sem avisos minha mão pousou espalmada sobre seu sexo com a mesma pressa de meus lábios em seu corpo, friccionando o membro teso à minha mão e ao tecido jeans entre ambos. Os arfados viraram gemidos e os gemidos foram consumidos por um gostoso urro quando fechei as pontas de meus dedos na região onde, por baixo dos panos estavam seus testículos.

Descer beijos estralados e molhados pela lateral de seu corpo a fazia arrepiar e eu, é claro, não vou me esquecer dessa informação adorável. Repetiria o ato se não estivesse tão desesperado por algo a mais que me lembrava através de doloridas fisgadas o quando eu queria ser o centro das atenções de novo. Movi ligeiro meus dedos pelo botão e pelo zíper da calça que diferente da minha eu fiz questão de tirar logo e num movimento preciso, trouxe junto a boxer também.

Ato esse que só foi possível com seu auxílio que ergueu o quadril para a roupa passar. Ao que me arrependi no mesmo instante que vi o tecido branco contrastar com o jeans escuro e imaginar o corpo de pele clara irradiada pela cascata de fios dourados coberto apenas por aquela boxer branca me faz ter ímpetos de faze-lo vestir aquilo de novo para meu deleite. Fantasias se ascenderam em minha mente, todo e qualquer pensamento escapuliu-se da minha mente ou erguer os olhos para o que tinha diante de mim.

As pernas longas de Uruha obrigaram-me a dar passos para trás até remover completamente sua calça, foram míseros segundos que eu ,e distraí naquele devaneio admirando sua peça íntima e fui trazido de volta à 'insanidade' ao perceber uma movimentação rápida. Em pé, entre eu e a cama estava Uruha, safo de estar completamente nu por aquela camisa aberta que eu tinha rasgado, ele ostentava orgulhoso sua potente ereção.

Tocava-se muito lentamente olhando para o próprio ato, quando deixei escapar um gemido baixinho, não podia mais esperar não tinha mais sanidade para tanto e ao ouvir-me o sorriso abre em seu rosto quase maníaco, sua cabeça continuava baixa como se olhasse o que fazia, mas seus olhos estavam presos em mim. Ele passou a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos daquela masturbação e ele sabia o que estava fazendo comigo com isso. Estava me irritando. Eu não passei por cima dos escrúpulos, do bom senso para arrastá-lo para aquele clima de sedução e perversão desenfreada para vê-lo ali se dando prazer sozinho.

Aquela carinha pervertida me olhava, seu riso cínico quase gritava ao ver as expressões em minha face mudar eu sabia que ele estava louco pra rir e mais uma vez eu perdi. O jogo acabou.

_FIM O/ /leva tiro no fígado, facada no rim epa... foice no pescoço não_

_- calma.. só pra descontrair, eu tava meio tensa aqui, não acabou _

Aquela carinha pervertida me olhava, seu riso cínico quase gritava ao ver as expressões em minha face mudar eu sabia que ele estava louco pra rir e mais uma vez eu perdi. O jogo acabou. Puxei seu braço com força para impedir seu ato, já sabendo que era minha clausura de desistência e mesmo tudo depois disso ter acontecido muito rápido eu soube que aquele riso que estava louco pra sair marcava agora fortemente sua expressão, pois a risada ecoava alto pelo quarto.

Minha mão se fechou em seu pulso para puxa-lo, mas com agilidade ele girou o braço e à força me puxou para si torcendo meu braço e prendendo-o às minhas costas, onde ele estava agora. Um arrepio subiu minha espinha Minhas calças pelas coxas facilitaram já que diminuía minha mobilidade significativamente. Quem manda usar calça justa.

Gemi alto de dor pelo movimento brusco, mas tão depressa quanto outro gemido soou involuntário tão prazeroso que soava como algo urgente. A mão livre de Uruha cravou na lateral do meu quadril erguendo-o levemente enquanto insinuava com movimentos que me fazia sentir plenamente o quão duro estava enquanto seu membro vagava pelo espaço entre minhas nádegas. E outros gemidos surgiram, um atrás do outro me levando a uma situação de desespero, além dos movimentos eu podia sentir todo o calor de seu corpo aquecendo minhas costas repentinamente frias pelos vários arrepios que me subiam enquanto ele mordia meu ombro, arrastando os lábios em meio chupões/meio mordidas subindo por meu pescoço.

Possessivo. Meus braços, minhas cochas, todo meu corpo estava arrepiado e eu sabia que tudo o que eu estava sentindo devia-se acima de tudo a forma primitiva com que o instinto possessivo e dominador do loiro me tomavam os sentidos. Não que eu fosse chegado à agressão e nem era isso que ele fazia, era simplesmente a forma absolutamente firme com que ele me conduzia. Os movimentos rápidos e inesperados que aceleravam os meus batimentos. Transmitia-me mais do que sua segurança e me deixava claro que ele sabia que era isso mesmo que eu queria.

-- Ahhh Kou... – os gemidos já apresentavam certa ausência de ar e meu estado era sério, será que ele não tinha percebido que a brincadeira tinha acabado, mais um pouco com toda aquela intensidade e eu ia acabar estragando nossa diversão.

-- Shhh – ele me cortou.

Ao me perceber tão entregue a mão que segurava mau braço se soltou e ele me ergueu pela cintura, fácil como se eu fosse um travesseiro, e me jogou de bruços na cama. Gemi novamente ao sentir o impacto súbito e outra vez quando tão rápido quanto senti o peso de seu corpo sobre mim. Grande plano esse de seduzi-lo, estava me transformando em um amplificador de gemidos... mas fora eu mesmo que tinha pedido pra ser feito de sua guitarra não é? E são exatamente essas as notas que ele está tirando de mim (abafa).

-- Kouyou me tira logo essa calça – pedi com plena consciência de quanto estava desesperado.

-- Hum não. É gostoso ver você assim imóvel, entregue e submisso. Além de que... – ele deslizou a mão por uma nádega adentrando-a com as pontas dos dedos quando fez a curvinha do meu bumbum – Eu tenho tudo que eu quero aqui já. – Será que eu vou ter que lembrar que assim como tudo o que eu admirava naquele garoto, sua voz também era um atributo único?

Também não vou me repetir e dizer que minha resposta à provocação, mais uma, foi novamente nada além de um gemido. Baixei meu corpo deixando apenas 'aquela' região arrebitada, culpa daquela calça maldita que apertava minhas cochas e não me permita fazer mais nada.

Senti seus dedos apalpando minha entrada, massageando. Seu rosto lisinho roçando em meu pescoço, por vezes conseguindo alcançar em minha orelha e mordiscando-a, virei ingênuo minha cabeça o máximo que podia em sua direção na esperança que ele tomasse por alguns míseros minutos meus lábios, o que foi em vão, ele jamais calaria minha boca enquanto eu estivesse lhe entretendo com tantos gemidos.

Ele passou a morder meu ombro e minhas costas e não foi surpresa sentir por vezes um, por vezes dois daqueles dedos que me tocavam agora investigando o calor escondido dentro de mim. Fazia isso de maneira intercalada que engana quem pensa que o fazia para me preparar, fazia apenas para tentar, para seduzir ou finalmente me enlouquecer. Meneei o quadril repetidas vezes contra ele, não havia nada além que eu poderia fazer.

-- Aoi...

-- Não perde tempo – não sei o que ele queria dizer, apenas cortei pelo obvio. Minha voz fraca, já não podendo dizer ao certo de onde vinha o ar.

O braço passou por baixo de mim cercando minha cintura, mantendo-me colado ao seu corpo. Minhas pernas estavam entre as suas que tomavam um impulso sobrehumano para se flexionar deixando nós dois na mesma posição que era sustentada por nosso joelhos. Os meus fechados entre os dele.

O calor de seu peito abandonou minhas costas, suas mãos forçaram meu quadril o mantendo ainda mais erguido do que já estava. Minha face se voltara para baixo para acompanhar o resto do meu corpo, eu tinha acabado de encostar minha face no braço quando ele veio para mim, invadindo-me sem nenhum compadecimento fazendo-me morder meu antebraço em reflexo a dor. Mas quem disse que eu me importo...

Forcei meu corpo contra o dele com um grito que fora bem absorvido pelo braço que ainda não tinha sido desencostado de minha boca. Uru praticamente urrou, acho a informação ainda não tinha sido totalmente absorvida por ele também. Ainda assim seguiu meu ritmo dando inicio aos movimentos.

Nem lento nem rápido, apenas o limite do que nossos corpos precisavam... ou suportavam no momento, percebo o silêncio anormal no quarto, quebrado apenas pelos gemidos e o som do balanço dos nossos corpo, eu se quer percebi quando a música acabou. Eu senti a necessidade de me mover junto com ele... mas aquela maldita calça.

-- Não me obrigue a amarrar suas mãos – ele disse puxando meus braços para trás assim que os viu tentando, quase em vão, descer um pouco mais o tecido apertado. As estruturas puxadas levaram embora o meu equilíbrio e caí com o rosto colado no lençol, dando a ele ainda mais acessibilidade ao meu corpo.

-- Então não abuse d...

-- Eu disse que vou usar até abusar Shiroyama – me cortou.

Brusco soltou meus braço e puxou meu corpo, passei a gritar no mesmo instante tão despudorado quanto a forma com a qual ele investia contra mim. Rápido, forte e intenso, jogando-se para dentro de mim o mais fundo que podia e puxando meu corpo de forma bruta da maneira que melhor lhe convinha. Intenso, muito intenso e como tudo em tal proporção, eu sabia que não duraria muito.

Os gritos dele agora se unindo ao meu eu já não sei mais a quanto tempo estamos nisso, sempre será tempo de menos para algo tão bom. Eu não sentia mais o peso do meu corpo, minhas pernas estavam dormentes bem como minha garganta seca. O suor colava mechas desobedientes em meu rosto e dava a vaga sensação de calafrio por minhas costas, a forma descontrolada e sem ritmo certo com que meu corpo inteiro era chacoalhado tirava o controle de muitas ações, tinha cabelo em minha boca, minhas unhas amassando e repuxando o lençol que estava quente.. quente demais sob mim.

O grito saiu descomunalmente rouco, falho pela falta de voz, mas ainda assim intenso em resposta ao contato do choque direto na glândula que fez meu corpo vibrar. Suas mãos buscaram meus braços mais uma vez até erguer todo meu corpo me deixando meio ajoelhado na cama, sem diminuir a intensidade dos movimentos. Sem me soltar guiou nossos braços para cercarem minha cintura, fazendo com que nós dois me abraçássemos, eu acho que já vi esse filme antes.. ohh mas era eu que o cercava ouvindo cassis. Devíamos estar lindos sobre a cama, eu estaria ouvindo os urros primitivos que deixavam sua boca próximo ao meu pescoço se estivesse em condições de prestar atenção em algo além dessa névoa inexistente que me leva longe em um mundo além do que estávamos. Mas eu tinha um guia, um guia loiro e delicioso que forçava minha mão junto com a sua na carícia em meu membro que até ali fora – realmente, completamente- ignorado ao mesmo ritmo em que meu corpo era tomado.

O outro par de mãos, uma minha e outra dele, ainda cercavam meu corpo, provavelmente para que eu não caísse. Já tínhamos nos desfeito, mas ele não parecia querer se dar ao luxo de voltar a racional realidade a que pertencíamos e se movia, já incapaz de invadir meu corpo, apenas para não sair daquela posição tão rapidamente. Eu não tinha mais voz para gemer, mas sem conseguir parar fazê-lo percebi que apenas um fiapo da voz que abandonara gritos pelo quarto podia agora ser ouvida.

- Ugh – senti meu corpo exausto cair com tudo no colchão, há muito tempo já não tinha mais o controle sobre meus músculos e Uruha era o único responsável por me manter em posição.

Deixei-me cair ofegante puxando o ar com força suficiente para ressecar meus lábios, nem um pouco preocupado com Uruha ao meu lado, era bom que ele visse bem o estado em que me deixara. Não tinha condições de me virar então fiquei de bruços mesmo, tampouco tentei abrir os olhos que estavam pesados demais. Ahh vocês também não adoram as sextas livres?

-- Yuu? – Eu estava realmente quase me entregando à Morfeu (insaciável esse garoto) quando ouvi a melodia gostosa. Uruha me parecia mais uma vez apreensivo, o que ele queria afinal, me irritar depois de uma sessão de sexo gostoso?

-- Hum?

-- O que foi isso? – O que foi?

O que será que ele queria, um desenho? Putz eu era o cara que tava de costas e ele com certeza tinham informações mais detalhadas sobre o que foi aquilo que fizemos né. Abri os olhos para encará-lo e buscar naquela face linda, fofa de tão bagunçada que estava, forças para conter o meu sadismo. Odiei-me por te-lo feito, pois ele estava me encarando esperando por uma resposta.

-- O que foi isso eu não sei – respondi-lhe calmo, pois realmente não podia lhe dar uma resposta exata quanto a isso. O que sabia era incompleto e referia-se apenas à metade da resposta, a metade correspondente aos meus próprios sentimentos – Eu não sei a resposta para sua pergunta Kouyou, mas quem sabe se você voltasse aqui em casa para mais algumas 'aulas de dança' agente chega a uma conclusão.

Ele sorriu e foi daquele jeito que irradia o ambiente inteiro e faz as estrelas ficarem com vergonha. Coisa mágica esse sorriso, de repente ele parecia tão mansinho e aquele cansaço absoluto sumiu do meu corpo, provavelmente evaporou com o calor daquele sorriso.

Ergui meu corpo apoiado em meus cotovelos, esticando-me ao máximo para alcançar seus lábios até conseguir toma-los. Puxei o loiro para mim, aproveitando-me do impulso para rolar na cama (santo king-size) deixando-o sob mim e sorri ao ve-lo interromper o beijo para me olhar com olhinhos questionadores.

-- Eu já mencionei que gosto de respostas simples Kouyou? Sim é sim e não é não. – Bom, ele tinha que entender que voltar à minha casa não significaria ter apenas o meu corpinho lindo violado despudoradamente.

Graças aos céus, ou ao inferno, ainda estou esperando se decidirem a que lado da coisa nossa opção pertence – pow Kami-san mexa seus 'pauzinhos' ae, hide-san te apóia- o loiro me entendeu. Pude sentir suas pernas cederem espaço ao meu corpo, me puxou novamente para si e respondeu antes de nos calar com um beijo.

-- Sim Yuu – e la vamos nós jogar de novo... como se eu não soubesse que ia acabar perdendo de alguma forma de novo.

.:.

_-- Aoi... O que foi isso? – eu ainda estava ofegando, de novo, acabado...e ele me surge com essa mesma pergunta irritante._

_-- Porra essa pergunta de novo? Quantas mais você quer? – era a quinta vez que ele estava fazendo essa mesma merda de pergunta e com boa resposta na ponta da língua, e algumas vezes no fundo da boca esse era o quarto "joguinho" que jogávamos ainda na mesma noite._

_-- Eu não tenho culpa se toda vez que eu pergunto você ressurge das cinzas e quer começar tudo de novo... – já viram cinismo beirando inocência? Eu acho que estou vendo agora. _

_-- Dessa vez dou-me por vencido, mesmo amanhã sendo sábado nós temos que trabalhar daqui duas horas. – A verdade seja dita, eu não vou conseguir acordar daqui a duas horas._

_-- Ta bom, eu te respondo a minha própria pergunta então. – Se sabia a resposta por que ele fez a pergunta... não disse nada, apenas fiquei o olhando. E do lado de um dos travesseiros ele pegou aquele aparelho celular, o meu celular._

_-- Seu filho da mãe pervertido, você gravou!! –Acusei sem medo. Ppor isso eu não percebi a música acabar e nem o via por aí, mentira eu nem tava dando bola 'praquela' porcaria... que agora me parecia bem interessante. Tentei o puxar das mãos de Uruha, mas ele não me deu. – O que está fazendo??_

_-- Ah a salvação dos fuxiqueiros de celular... e dos 'filhos da mãe pervertidos' – eu ri e ouvi o som que sinalizava a finalização de transferência do blue tooth do telefone dele, que devia estar no bolso da calça ou em algum lugar por ali._

_-- Certo agora me da isso aqui... – pedi meu telefone_

_-- Uhum – ele respondeu sem dar a mínima atenção à mim – Aoi você fica bem na 'telinha' por qualquer ângulo mesmo nee – e me virou o visor para que eu visse._

That´s all ^.~

Espero que tenham gostado... sinceramente eu ia ter gostado mais se o Aoi tivesse sido usado e dae no final levado um fora /apanhamto

Ou então.... se mais algum celular por perto tivesse captado o sinal BT e o vídeo vazasse hahahaha

Pra variar as cenas de preliminares prevalecem e são longas pra dedel. Gostei de escrevê-la, mas nada tira o lugar que o Kai pervertido todo rendido a situações de risco com seu namorado ninfomaníaco masoquista conquistaram no meu coração XD

Em uma parte dessa fic eu descrevo o desejo do Aoi ao ver a boxer branquinha do Uru.... a imagem do Uru nessa boxer me rendeu uma ideia... então em breve tb "Súbitos desejos de uma boxer branca" só vou escrever Maionese primeiro....

Bjks

Mto obrigada mesmo a quem leu ^.~


End file.
